Soul Mates
by YumeFlora18
Summary: When a person experiences a great emotional pain or any sort of physical pain. With no reason as to how it happened, or explanation. That is what their soul mate is feeling. When they touch, their pain stops. So they can live their life with happiness and in less pain together. Destiel AU. Side SamJess.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please R&R if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_XxXx_

_When a person experiences a great emotional pain._

_XxXx_

When Dean was 4, he cried for a whole night.

He had been curled up in his bed, crying non-stop.

He had started a little after his dinner and he kept crying, he couldn't calm down at all.

Both Mary and John had comforted him and tried to calm him down, nothing worked.

A little while after they had decided that Dean just needed to cry for a while and left, Dean had started clutching his chest and squeezed at his heart through his shirt.

When he finally calmed down enough to go to sleep, it was 8am. John had entered to check his son. He saw Dean with his hand still clutching his shirt and the tears still wet on his pillow.

Dean woke up at around 2, with nothing wrong with him. He just acted like it never happened, even though he still had a small pain in his chest. But he didn't have time to learn about it.

Sammy was coming home soon!

_XxXx_

_Or any sort of physical pain._

_XxXx_

When Dean was 6, he experienced a huge pain in his left arm.

He stopped playing with Sam and fell over from where he was sitting clutching his left arm, crying for John.

John got up and drove him to the hospital as fast as he could while Mary stayed at home with Sammy.

"What were you doing before this happened?" Doctor Jim asked looking at Dean from his seat.

"Me and Sammy were playing with blocks. I helped him spell his name!" Dean proclaimed smiling hugely. His pain had dulled down enough to calm him down.

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked. Dean shook his head, and the Doctor looked at John. "Has anything like this happen to him before?"

"When he was 4, he cried through a whole night and clutched his chest. Does that have anything to do with this?" John asked concerned. He was the one who insisted that Dean was fine while Mary insisted that they should take him to a doctor.

"The X-rays don't show anything. So they're just phantom pains. This is the 5th visit for him correct?" Doctor Jim said staring right at John.

"Yes, we just figure his soul mate's in a ...dangerous environment. Or clumsy." John said sighing.

"Even then, to cause this much pain at their age, when they haven't even met. That's rare." He said impressed.

"Is there anyway to stop this much pain before it happens again?" John had asked.

"Not from my experience." Doctor Jim replied while turning to Dean. Looking at him he spoke again. "You're just going to have to be a brave little soldier and deal with it sometimes. Can you do that?"

Dean nodded with a serious face, and they were able to leave.

_XxXx_

_With no reason about how it happened, or no explanation._

_XxXx_

When Dean was 9, he broke his leg.

Him and Sammy were messing around in his Uncle Bobby's house with their cousin Jo. Dean wasn't paying any attention and fell down the stairs to their basement.

Bobby rode with Dean in the ambulance while Ellen drove behind them with Sammy and Jo. John and Mary were on their 3rd honeymoon and had their phones off.

After about 10 hours, they had him in a cast and a room for a couple of nights where they could watch over him. Dean had been really quiet during the process.

"It'll be fine, Dean!" Sammy said from his place at the foot of his bed. "You get to come home soon!"

"I know that Sammy." Dean replied calmly.

"Then what's wrong?" Jo asked from her chair next to the bed.

"I'm just worried how they are." Dean replied again laying into his bed.

"Your soul person?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

Both Bobby and Ellen were surprised that Dean was concerned about a child he had yet to meet.

_XxXx_

_That is what their soul mate is feeling._

_XxXx_

Dean was 11 and Sam 7, when Mary and John died in an accident.

The driver had been drunk and ran a red light, right into their car.

During the funeral and afterward. Dean had never shed a tear...in public. He held it together, to comfort Sam.

The night after they had buried their parents, him and Sam shared a bed for a few nights.

Dean had wanted to cry as much as brother did. He wanted to scream how it wasn't fair. How his parents were taken from him and his brother to early.

But he didn't. He comforted his brother until he coped.

A few weeks was how long the sharing a bed lasted. When Dean had his first night alone, he silently cried himself to sleep.

The pain in his chest hurting to much.

_XxXx_

_When they touch, their pain stops._

_XxXx_

When Sam was 16, he ran home to tell his brother great news.

"I found her!" Sam shouted once he found his brother, who was outside working on his Baby.

Dean looked at his brother before replying. "I told you your inner woman was there. Didn't take long to find, huh Samantha?"

Sam sighed. "Bite me." Before he stood across from Dean. "My soul mate Dean. I found her!"

At that, Dean paused and looked up at his brother. "How you know?"

"She tripped and fell a few steps ahead of me and skid her knee. I felt a small irritation, but shrugged it off. But when our hands brushed as I helped her gather her things, the pain stopped!" Sam said smiling hugely. "Her name's Jessica Moore, Jess. We have history and math together. She's also in A.P. Bio like me."

"Two geeks, couldn't have guessed." Dean said wiping his hands off with a rag. "Congrats Sammy. She know?"

"Not sure. And I mean it could be a coincidence, but we're going to study together tomorrow after school so-"

"Sounds like you already like her." Dean said interrupting his little brother. "Just call me when you and your girl are finished."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said gratefully and left to go inside with a huge smile on his face.

Dean was glad his brother found his girl. He could tell this was the same girl who sprained her wrist when she and Sam were 8, and broke her left pinky when Sam was 5 (when Sam found out about the soul mate deal.)

He really was glad, ecstatic even; however, a small part of him was wondering when he'd meet his soul mate.

_XxXx_

_So they can live their life with happiness and a less pain together._

_XxXx_

Dean was 25 when his brother was celebrating his engagement.

"Thanks for coming, Dean." Sam said hugging his brother.

"Like I would miss this." Dean replied with a huge smile. When he opened his mouth to tease his brother, he felt a huge pain on the right side of his back. He had to shut his mouth and steady himself, cause it felt like he would shoot forward a step or two. Once he took a deep breath, he looked back up at Sam and saw concern.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking his brother over.

"Yeah man. Just pains." Dean said attempting to shrug off the pain. The pain was worse than usual, though.

"Must be bad to affect you that much." Sam said looking around the room.

"No more than usual." Lie. "Now introduce me to some people. Preferably, hot ones." Dean said with a gleam in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the comment his brother made. Sam knew that Dean had been actively looking for his soul mate for the last year or so.

When Sam finally found who he was looking for, he gestured for Dean to follow him through the crowd.

"As much as I would _love_ to do that." Sam stated not even trying to hide the sarcasm. "I have other things to do and deal with. So I'll be leaving you in Castiel's capable hands."

"So I get to finally meet the mysterious, Soul major, Cas? About damn time." Dean grumbled as he followed his brother across the room.

Castiel Novak was Sam's roommate from his first year at college. Him and Dean have yet to met, and that's not or lack of trying on Dean's part. For two years, Dean would randomly pop by when he was so sure Cas would be there, even stayed the night once or twice; sadly though, they had yet to meet each other.

All Dean knows about him, is from what Sam told him. That Cas was a Soul Major, interested in how the Soul mate/Phantom Pains work. He had 4 older brothers, Michael and Lucifer he hasn't met (and doesn't really want to speed that meeting up) but Gabriel and Anna he has. His family lived in Lawrence until he was 4, when he moved to California. Then he came back with his brother Gabe. And that him and Dean were the same age.

"Yes, Dean." Sam responded, stopping before Gabe who was talking to the man Dean assumed was Cas. "Dean this is Castiel. Cas, this is Dean."

Dean stared at the man. 'Not at all what I imagined.' He took in the others appearance. Cas was wearing a blue suit, his blue tie (that matched his unearthly blue eyes) was backwards and that made Dean smile a bit, making him forget a little about the pain on his back. Dean reached out his hand and greeted the other. "Nice to finally meet you, Cas."

"Likewise. I've heard a great deal about you." Cas said shaking Dean's hand with a small smile and a voice that Dean wanted to hear more of.

Once Dean's and Cas' hands touched though, the huge pain that was on his back disappeared.

Dean was shell-shocked, even though he didn't let himself show it.

'It's just a coincidence.'

"I gotta go help Jess out." Sam said leaving the three alone.

Sam's voice woke Dean from his internal struggle of 'It could be a coincidence, or it could be him.' He let go of Cas's hand and greeted Gabe.

"Hey Dean-o!" Gabe said greeting Dean.

"Hey man. What's new?"

"Nothing much. Heard you almost broke your hand recently though." Gabe said teasingly.

"Yeah. Almost." Dean said laughing it off. He turned to Cas and explained. "Last Monday, I dropped a wrench on it. Just a nasty bruise that's mostly gone now."

"Good thing you drink your milk." Gabe commented.

"Yeah. Still hurts like a bitch though." Dean replied flexing his left hand. He looked over at Cas and saw him flexing his left hand as well, while Gabe was looking at them with a smug expression. "I'm going to grab a drink."

'It's just a coincidence. That's it. Cas could've hurt himself there too.' Dean thought to himself. He got a few steps away and saw a table edge. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cas still messing with his hand and Gabe talking to him with a smirk.

'I should just make sure.' Dean thought as he hit his left hand "accidentally" while walking by. He turned to seem in pain and saw Cas cringe visibly and set his drink down so he could cradle his hand.

When Cas looked up, their eyes meet and Dean knew the pain was worth it.

'Not a coincidence.' Dean thought as Cas headed towards him.

Dean was 25 when he met his soul mate, Castiel Novak.

_XxXx_

I have decided to do a sequel from Cas's PoV.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Castiel's story. Please Read and Review. Criticism is welcome.

_XxXx_

_When one gets hurt __extremely_

_XxXx_

Castiel was 4 when he lost his mother.

She always had a weak body, ever since Castiel was born. She had been in and out of the hospital, suffering greatly until than.

His dad took it the hardest. Next to Castiel.

Castiel cried for 3 days straight, his brother Gabe (7 at the time) consoling him throughout those days. Even crying with him the first one.

One week after her death, the Novak's decided to move away from Lawrence, where the father was just... a shell.

_XxXx_

_Either physically or emotionally_

_XxXx_

Castiel was 6 when a fight got out of hand.

Michael and Lucifer (12 and 11 respectfully) were always at each other's throats for the smallest things. When they fought, the family just stayed out of their way, quiet and neutral from the side lines; usually in a different room.

This time, they were in the kitchen, and Castiel lost the rock-paper-scissors as to who would go down for water for them.

When Castiel was at the door, Lucifer surprised him by opening it, into him. When the door swung and knocked Castiel back, the bottom part of his shoe got caught between the door and the floor.

There was a "pop" and a "crack!" sound, before Castiel's yells and cries echoed throughout the house.

Lucifer immediately helped Castiel up while Michael called 911. Gabriel and Anna ran into the room and sat down next to their brother. All three of them, consoling Castiel until the ambulance came.

Castiel kept crying until the ambulance came. Lucifer only let Castiel out of his arms when the EMT's told him to.

Castiel arrived at the hospital and went into the ER, alone. His father was in a meeting and wasn't answering his phone, and the kids were home with their neighbors.

After about 9 hours Castiel's father showed up and Castiel had been given a room. Once they had the cast on and Castiel was relaxing, the doctor came into his room.

"How did this happen to you?" Doctor Jim asked looking at Castiel's father.

"I was at work. I'm not sure. Castiel?" His father asked looking at Castiel.

"I slipped and fell wrong." Castiel replied looking at them.

They both accepted it. And after a few days, Castiel was allowed to leave.

_XxXx_

_Their Soul Mate, or Bonded, feels the pain as well._

_XxXx_

When Castiel was 9, he found out how bad the soul mate pain could really be.

He had only experienced the small pains until now. Paper-cuts, small bruises and small pains in his chest.

When he first found out about the soul mate deal, he was fascinated. He was 7 and he has always been interested in the deal. How people could feel another's pain, physical and emotional. How couples are always touching, and that when a few weren't touching, their pain was intensified.

Since he was 7, he would walk around, pinching himself, gauging others reactions. Wondering if his soul mate was near or not. He would also sit on the sides and watch others, see their reactions when others were hurt in a small distance.

One day when he was at the park, sitting on a bench and watching the children, and Gabe, played on the jungle gym. He had noticed that a 4-year-old girl had hurt her hand and a 7-year-old girl felt it as well. When he was about to write this down in his journal, his left leg burst into pain.

It was hurting terribly. Gabe saw this and immediately came over.

"You okay, little bro?" Gabriel asked kneeling next to Castiel, who at some point fell off the bench and was clutching his leg.

"It hurts. A lot." Castiel said in between breaths. He was trying to calm down.

"What happened? You do something when I wasn't looking?"

"No. It's them. My soul person. They broke it, I think." Castiel said taking more calming breaths. It was slowly going to a dull pain.

"Oh." Gabriel said sadly, helping Castiel up on the bench. "Sorry, bro."

Castiel got up on the bench and was just clutching his leg. "Is it usually this bad?"

"Sometimes. For the big pains yeah." Gabriel replied sitting next to him.

Castiel was perplexed. It hurt a lot, and he wasn't aware that it would hurt this much for a broken bone.

"So, he probably felt this much pain when I broke my arm." Castiel contemplated.

"Probably more, cause it was when you both were younger." Gabe said.

Castiel nodded. Makes sense. He was thinking about the new discovery.

"I feel bad now." Castiel said sadly, rubbing his left leg.

"You finally going to stop "experimenting"?" Gabe asked hopefully. The family has tried to get him to stop hurting himself just looking for other's reactions.

Castiel nodded, apologizing to his soul mate.

_XxXx_

_People feel worse and worse depending on their physical distance to the other._

_XxXx_

Castiel was 11 when he felt a huge pain in his chest.

His family, minus his father, was in the living room. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Micheal were playing Mario Kart. While Castiel and Anna were just watching them.

Castiel had felt a small pain at first. Then it kept getting worse and worse.

Then a few hours after the first twinge, it got so bad he was laying in bed clutching his chest, crying into his pillow silently.

Anna had laid with Castiel, trying to help him out, but ended up just laying with him through the first day.

Castiel had ended up in his bed for 3 days before he could stop crying. The first time he got up and went into the kitchen for a water, he meet up with Anna.

"You better now?" Anna asked looking over Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel said, in a worn out voice. His chest still hurts, but not as much.

"Why do you think it lasted that long?" Anna asked wondering.

"Hm?"

"The emotional pain." Anna clarified. "Most emotional pain doesn't hurt that much this far along in life. Even if you haven't met, it doesn't make you bed ridden this long. At least, not from what I know."

Castiel was drinking water while thinking about it. "Maybe, he's not showing it. Like how Micheal and Lucifer hide their love for each other."

"Maybe." Anna said as she left for her room.

Castiel was thinking about it more depth.

This is when, Castiel will tell you, that he decided to study everything he could about the Soul Mate's Connection.

_XxXx_

_Or how close they wish to be subconsciously._

_XxXx_

Castiel was 23 when he met Sam Winchester.

He had put up an ad on the College board looking for a roommate. He wasn't in the dorms, but his place was pretty close and not that expensive. He has met a couple of people interested in it, but none that seemed...to not creep him out.

First there was the guy that flirted his way through the interview. Then there was this girl who was staring at him intensely. Castiel has been told he had a staring problem, but he vowed to stop it if he made others this uncomfortable. Worse yet was this one guy that came in, with a look on his face that made it seem like he was at war. He also took to talking about religion a bit too much and scared Castiel that he would kill him if his "God" (who talked to him sometimes) told him too.

Suffice to say, Castiel needed some normalcy in his apartment... and if he didn't find one, he'd make do with the drugged writer. He wasn't that bad.

This was his last interview he had lined up, and he needed to make his decision soon.

"Hello. My name's Castiel Novak. Come inside." Castiel said when he opened the door to a couple.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I'm Sam Winchester. This is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said smiling and moving to shake Castiel's hand as they moved into the living room.

"We both want to move in. That's okay right?" Jessica asked looking the place over.

"Yes, its fine." Castiel answered looking them both over. "What are two studying? And what year?"

"We're both in our first year. I'm going to major in Law, and Jess is going for her masters in Biology." Sam explained. "We also both have our own car. What's your major?"

"I'm a Soul Major." Castiel explained looking at them both.

"What does a Soul Major actually do?" Sam asked looking interested as Jess sat down next to him.

"We study the Soul Mate Bond. How the pain sharing works, how bad the emotional pain can cause the one NOT going through it, and how other Bond tricks work. There's one couple that allows us to learn about how their Bond works." Castiel explained. Ready for the outburst that usually happens after he explains his major to most people.

"You experiment on couples? Just so you can understand the "Bond" that they share?" Jessica asked appalled at the idea.

Castiel sighed and began the explanation. "This school is the only one in the Mid-West that offers such a study program. This class does not "experiment". Most of our studies are from books. However, there is one couple in our class that found each other through some of the less painful ways to check if they were Bonded. They continue to let us know what they discover or what they are willing to share. Also, sometimes our professor will bring in couples that are Bonded so we can ask them some questions as well. Which reminds me. Are you two Bonded?" He ended asking them with serious eyes.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Jess asked, she was sure Sam was still processing the information.

"Yes, however, our professor does pay the couples that are willing to come and talk to us. Thought you would appreciate the offer. Sorry to pry." Castiel said.

"So you study the Soul Mate thing?" Sam asked leaning forward.

They ended up talking about each of their respected majors and by the end of it, they had all agreed to become roommates. And Castiel got the okay to ask them questions, for his major as well.

_XxXx_

_The more pain they feel, the more they wish to be with each other._

_XxXx_

Castiel was 25 when he went to the engagement party for Sam and Jess.

Castiel had showed up with Gabe, who meet both Sam and Jess when he stopped by their apartment to crash since his girlfriend kicked him out a few months ago. By now Gabe has his own place, but him and Sam got along well (after a few fights in the beginning.)

"So, Cassie, feel let out yet?" Gabe asked teasing his brother.

"No. I'm happy they found each other and can make it work." Castiel replied, honestly. Now though, he had to find a new roommate. He did have a job working at the University, part-time; however, he still couldn't pay for the place himself.

"Aww. Come on Cassie. Tell me the truth!" Gabe said, emphasizing "truth" with a hard smack on his back.

Castiel felt himself take a couple of steps forward with the power of it. When he caught himself, he turned around and glared at Gabe. "Stop calling me that. And it is the truth."

"So, you don't want to meet your guy anytime soon?" Gabe asked with a smirk.

Castiel regarded his brother with look. For a while now, Gabe had been talking about Castiel's mate with pronouns. Male ones. Castiel had no problem with it but he kept asking, "Why are you so sure it's a guy?"

Gabe hummed his answer. "Your hand still bothering you?" He asked pointing to Castiel's left hand, and changing the topic.

Castiel flexed it. His Bonded had hurt it somehow. Not broken it, but pretty close. It still hurt a lot, but he can cope. His Bonded was probably hurt worse than him. "It's better." Castiel responded.

When Gabe looked over Castiel's shoulder, his smirk grew as he asked Castiel his next question. "You ready to finally meet Dean?"

"Yes." Castiel agreed. He was really excited. Sam has told him about Dean, and his intense Bond he shared. Sure, Sam told him other things as well. How he was a mechanic and was co-owner of his garage, with an old family friend and their foster-father. How Dean would do anything for his family. Even all the embarrassing stories that Sam loved to tell and how over protective Dean is over Sam, that he had learned from Gabe who met him when he was at their place. Anna even meet him a couple of times when she was visiting.

However, Castiel was really intrigued with his Bond. It seemed to always be powerful. He heard how bad Dean was as a child. Of course they are a bit more powerful when everyone's a child, but not that much. They had never meet and yet, Dean had been very hurt with just little bruise or cut, for him it was intensified. That just made Castiel want to meet him more.

Of course when Dean was there, he had class, interviews, or his job. Which made him a little mad.

Then Gabe nodded his head to a person over his shoulder. When Castiel turned he met with Sam and a shorter man. His dirty blonde hair was styled, but he didn't seem to like having it that way much. He was dressed in jeans and a nice button down, deep green top.

"Dean this is Castiel. Cas, this is Dean." Sam said introducing the guy next to him.

Castiel saw his emerald green eyes look him up and down. He saw him smile at his attire, for some reason. When Dean put his hand out, Castiel shook it and replied. "Likewise. I've heard a great deal about you." With a polite smile.

Once they touched, Castiel's hand stopped hurting completely. He was surprised by this and was looking at their hands with a confused look.

Then he heard. 'It's just a coincidence.' in his head. Even more of a struggle and confusion for Castiel.

"I gotta go help Jess out." Sam said leaving them.

Dean snapped out of what ever he was in and let go of Castiel's hand. The pain returned and the voice stopped speaking.

Castiel was deep in thought until he heard Gabe speak. "...almost broke your hand recently though." His head snapped up and he looked at Dean, still confused.

Dean laughed it off. "Yeah. Almost." He looked at Castiel and explained it. "Last Monday, I dropped a wrench on it. Just a nasty bruise that's mostly gone now."

Gabe started talking again, but Castiel blocked it.

Castiel was thinking about all the time frames of the pain from Dean's Bonded that Sam's told him. From what he could remember, it coincided. Along with the when Dean broke his leg (Sam had a picture of when it happened.) While he was thinking, he was flexing his hand.

"I'm going to grab a drink." Dean said leaving them.

Once Dean was gone, Castiel turned to Gabe, who was smiling behind his cup. "When did you find out?" He asked Gabe.

"When he came by last time. He was complaining about pain in his side. The same time you got in that fight to help your fellow student that was surrounded by guys. And cracked a few ribs." Gabe replied smiling.

Castiel nodded. "And you didn't tell me because...?"

"You should find your soul mate yourself. He's been looking for his too." Gabe said. "Been asking me if I knew anyone with the pain, his pain."

"And you didn't tell him." Castiel said, not guessing.

"Nope."

Castiel was going to pursue the questioning, when pain bloomed in his left hand again. Castiel's hand snapped up to Dean, who was rubbing his injured hand looking straight at him.

"Idiot." Castiel grumbled, going straight to Dean. He was going to tell Dean that there were other ways to find his Soul Mate, without harming himself.

_XxXx_

_So they can be with the other and make sure they never hurt themselves again._

_XxXx_

Castiel was 25 when he meet his Bonded, Dean Winchester


End file.
